whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
John O'Malley
John O'Malley, known on hunter-net.org as Cop90, was the signature character for the Avenger creed until his death in the year 2000. Officer of the Law John O'Malley was born in Chicago to Irish-American family. Seeing as the past five generations of O'Malley men were police officers, it was no surprise when John joined the police force as soon as he finished school. He was assigned to the 15th precinct and patrolled some of Chicago's most dangerous streets. Despite the corruption in the legal system, O'Malley didn't let it affect him. He got married and had a son, yet he put his work ahead of his family. At the start of his career, John O'Malley went after drug users wherever he could find them but eventually realised that he was going after the symptoms instead of the disease. O'Malley ignored his family and worked long and hard to get promoted so he could go after the dealers. He had been wounded several times and was one of the most decorated officers on the force even as his marriage fell apart and his son was a stranger to him. Donald Pendergrass As a lieutenant, John found out about a major drug dealer by the name of Donald Pendergrass. O'Malley spent the next three years building up evidence, completely unaware that Pendergrass was taking steps against him to protect his secret nature. As John got closer to arresting Pendergrass his personal life went to hell. His father was accused of taking bribes and was sent to prison. Two days later, he committed suicide under mysterious circumstances. Three months later, his son was arrested for heroin possession, and his wife left him two days later. After struggling to balance busting Pendergrass and helping his son beat his addiction, John turned to the bottle. What was left of his family life ended when John found his son dead on the floor from an overdose of pure heroin. John realised that his son was getting better and someone had given him the heroin, someone with a lot of connections. O'Malley began to realise that everything that had happened to him was because of one man; Donald Pendergrass. With nothing left to lose, John devoted himself completely to bringing Pendergrass down. The moment of truth After a year of trying, John finally got enough evidence to get an arrest warrant and felt that his time had come. It was at that very moment the messengers opened his eyes and showed him the truth about Pendergrass. As John looked into the monsters eyes, he realised that no one on Earth could stop Pendergrass. Except him. As O'Malley put Pendergrass in the car and drove him to the station, the monster talked about O'Malley's family. He told John he thought his father was innocent and had been set up. However when he asked about John's son, the police officer snapped and cleaved his face in with a flashlight, turning him to dust. He then crashed his car and claimed that Pendergrass had grabbed the wheel and escaped. On that day, he decided to stop being tormented by monsters and start hunting them down. This made him the de facto spokesperson for the Avenger creed, taking the name Cop90 as his handle. Death After a year of hunting, Cop90 was contacted by the husband of a late hunter who had been killed at one of Chicago's train stations. The woman was killed by a zombie that had somehow gave her a heart attack. O'Malley and the husband tracked the creature down to one of the trains but it managed to out smart them by using the train's emergeancy stop to knock them off balance. The husband's gun was brought out into the open and he was shot to death by police, while O'Malley chased the monster, only for the creature to use it's abilities to stop O'Malley's heart, leaving him to die in an alley. However Cop90 had left messages for Moderator87 in case he was ever killed during the hunt. This message gave Moderator all the details of the creature that killed O'Malley, although if Moderator passed this information onto hunter-net and if any hunters followed up on it is unknown. O'Malley, John